1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an internal combustion engine equipped with a variable valve control system.
2. Description of the Background Art
There has been a conventional internal combustion engine (also referred to as an engine) designed to switch the valve actions by use of a rocker arm. The rocker arm is disposed to link an engine valve with first and second cams that serve the engine valve and is supported by a rocker-arm shaft swingably and slidably in the axial direction of the rocker-arm shaft. By sliding on the rocker-arm shaft in the axial direction, the rocker arm engages selectively with one of the two cams to switch the valve actions (see, for example, Patent Document 1).
In this variable valve control system, an end face of a bearing for the rocker-arm shaft is disposed, as position-restriction means that works when the rocker arm moves slidingly, at the restriction position for the sliding movement of the rocker arm. Thus, the rocker arm abuts on the bearing and thereby is restricted in the sliding movement.